Countdown for Love
by FictionWriter34
Summary: Elpizo has noticed that many other Reploids have a timer on their wrists, counting down to when they will meet their soul mate. However Elpizo's would act up whenever Zero was around, was there a meaning for this? Zero x Elpizo


Countdown for Love

Pairing: Elpizo x Zero

sumarry: Elpizo has noticed that many other Reploids have a timer on their wrists, counting down to when they will meet their soul mate. However Elpizo's would act up whenever Zero was around, was there a meaning for this?

Elpizo sighed as he watched the many different reploid drones wander around the base, many have already found their soul mate, while others were fairly close. He looked down at his timer to see what he was at.  
"00 Years, 1 month, 23 days, 13 hours, 45 minutes and 15 seconds..." Elpizo read the words to himself and sighed. Waiting was too much of a hastle now, at some points he thought that the numbers were counting up rather than down, but he brushed it aside.

"Commander Elpizo." The blonde jumped at his name and turned around, seeing the small, red armored, blonde haired reploid.  
"Zero? What do you need?" He asked as he turned around. He peeked down at his timer, shocked at the numbers reading, _"1 minute and 30 seconds?"_ He thought to himself.  
"I have just finished the last mission and I am ready for the next." Zero stated, not even looking at his timer.

Elpizo let out a small sigh, "Verry well, the next mission is at the former Neo Arcadia site. there have been some strange activities going on there and I want you to investigate it." he spoke formally, trying to keep calm, even if his numbers were fairly close to finding his soul mate.  
"Alright, I'll get on it." Zero gave a nod before leaving to start his next mission.

Elpizo immidiately looked down at his wrist again, reading his numbers.  
"00 Years, 1 month, 23 days, 13 hours, 44 minutes and 59 seconds..." Elpizo groaned and grit his teeth, getting irritated at this, he wished that the timers never existed in the first place. Letting out another sigh, he turned to head to his quarters, hoping his numbers would one day reach "00 y, 00 m, 00 d, 00 h, 00 m, 00s".

-days later-

Elpizo stood ready to fight, Zero also ready. It was now or never for them both, Elpizo destroyed the origonal body of X and Zero was ready to take vengance.  
"Elpizo, you will pay for what you have done!" Zero growled and narrowed his eyes.  
"I think that the world will be a much better without the likes of you here." Elpizo chuckled lightly.  
Zero's eyes held flames in them as he lunged towards Elpizo, who just sidestepped and doged his attack and pinned him, knocking Zero's weapon away.

Elpizo smirked, ready to kill Zero, that is, until he noticed his wrist, reading the numbers that he had never thought to see.  
"00 years, 00 months, 00 days, 00 hours, 00 minutes and... 00 seconds..." He read the numbers out loud to himself.  
"What are you waiting for..." Zero looked up at Elpizo with rage filled eyes.  
After a pause, Elpizo quickly looked at his own wrist, shocked more so to see his results.  
"00, 00, 00, 00, 00, 00." he slowly released Zero from his grip, staring at his timer.

"What are you doing?" Zero was still tense, unsure of what Elpizo was doing.  
"Zero... Do you know why we have timers on our wrists?" Elpizo asked, not looking at Zero.  
"To count down until we find a soul mate..." Zero scoffed, "I won't find mine even if I tried." he added on coldly.  
"Look again..." The taller blonde spoke.  
Zero rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I am telling you that even if I wanted it to it would still have nu-" the red armored reploid's eyes widened as he looked down at his wrist, "But... They were... How?"

Elpizo made sure not to make sudden movements as he moved his hand and gently cupped Zero's cheek, making the other look at him.  
"I guess... It is true..." He leaned in closer to the other's face, "My Soul mate..."  
Zero blushed faintly, looking into Elpizo's eyes before smashing their lips together in an excited and tender kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck.  
Elpizo jumped slightly but kissed back, holding the smaller reploid close, wanting to make this moment last forever.

When the kiss was finally broken, both were left panting heavily, both gazing into each other's eyes.  
"Elpizo... I just wanted to say this... I have been saving these words for my soul mate when I met them and... I.. I love you." Zero whispered to the other.  
"Zero... I love you too..." Elpizo moved and kissed the red reploid's cheek.

Never in his live had Elpizo felt this way, he finally found his Soul Mate, the one he truely was meant to be with. He vowed to himself to love Zero no matter what, and he would be there for him when he needed it most. Because nobody was more perfect to Elpizo.


End file.
